


Pegging Dr. Reid

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Dildos, F/M, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: You and Spencer try something new, and he likes it more than he thought he would.A/N: To the anonymous message on a different website. Thank you so much! I really appreciated your kind words. If you have any requests/suggestions, please feel free to ask. You don't need to be anonymous. :)





	Pegging Dr. Reid

“Are you ready, Spence?” you ask.

He takes a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Spencer is lying on the bed, legs spread wide. Neither of you were sure how it had come up, but here you are. You have a latex glove on your right hand, lube in your left, and sparkly, purple dildo strapped to your crotch. It has a protrusion that fits inside of you, a textured area to stimulate your clit, and the entire dildo vibrates.

“This might be a little cold,” you say, squeezing some of the lube onto a gloved finger, “Shall I start?”

He nods, but clenches his eyes shut.

“You’ve got to relax, Spence.”

He takes another deep breath. Though his eyes remain closed, his face is far less tight.

“Okay, here I go.” You grasp his cock with your left hand to get things going. A few quick pumps, and it is hard and ready. You slip the head into your mouth, and swirl your tongue around it. As you slide down the length of his cock, you tease his hole with a single, lubricated finger.

He gasps and groans, squirming at your efforts. You are not worried. He has a safe word, and red/yellow/green. You know from experience he will use them.

As you swallow him to the base, you press against him until your finger slides in. He clenches against you, but he says nothing. You push in farther, reaching the second knuckle and base of your finger without incident. With minimal exploration, you find his prostate. Pressing into it elicits a guttural moan from Spencer.

Your mouth slips off his cock with a pop, and you ask, “Good?”

“Very,” he replies, voice gravelly.

You resume sucking, and gently stretch the hole. Each stretch causes another beautiful noise, and it keeps you going. When you slide in a second finger in, he lets out a frenzied cry.

Before you can ask, he says, “That was a good sound.” Pink streaks his cheeks, and you wonder if he is embarrassed to be enjoying this. You add a third finger, twisting the set inside him.

“Eeeeyaaahhhh!” he squeals, writhing beneath you. “Yellow, yellow!”

You stop all of your motions, and pull his cock from your mouth. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Both at once is too much. Just fingers, please? Don’t touch my… other parts.”

“Of course. Thank you for telling me.”

With that, your resume your stretching. His back arches into it, his lithe frame bucking beneath you. His cock leaks precum onto his taut tummy, and his fingers are digging into the bed. You could watch him like this forever, and you know it’s time.

You slide your fingers from him. It closes, but you can see that is has been stretched. He whines at the loss of feeling, but quiets when you start to coat the strap-on in lube.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, please.” He is begging you with his eyes. How can you say no to that?

You position yourself, and set his long legs on your shoulders. The dildo slips into him without much resistance at the tip, and you slowly push the rest inside. His eyelids flutter at the sensation, giving you flashes of his big, brown eyes.

The dildo fills him quickly, his ass ready to receive it. “Did that hurt, Spence?”

“Not at all,” he murmurs.

“Good.” You grin at him evilly, and he catches your gaze just as you turn on the vibrations.

“oooOOHHHHHH FUCK!” he groans, hips bucking immediately.

You have to agree. The vibrations on your clit and your g-spot are sudden and exhilarating, leaving your legs shaky. “This okay?”

“Yes, OH GOD YES, please… fuck me?”

“As you wish,” you reply, grinning. You pull out slowly, almost all the way, and slide back in.

His voice goes up an octave as you do this, and you start to go faster. Every time you reach the base, he lets out a yelp/moan.

You wrap his legs around your waist, and pull him up to you. He grabs onto you and starts to bob up and down on the dildo. You match his rhythm with your thrusts, even though his bouncing is riling you up. With each landing, the internal protrusions of the strap-on press against your g-spot and clit respectively.

He clings to you as he rides you, moaning in your ear. You let yourself go, let the thrusts become jerky and inconsistent, as you get close.

He finishes with a huge load, painting both of your stomachs with his cum. His final, desperate bounces bring you too, and your legs give out. You both fall to the bed, with your legs shaking beneath you.

With clumsy fingers, you reach down and switch the vibrator off. Everything is sensitive, and you really can’t move. Spencer seems comfortable though, and he brushes the skin of your shoulders.

You raise yourself of his body a little, meeting his gaze. His eyes are half closed in bliss, and a huge grin is splitting his face in half. His hair is a messy halo of curls, and he looks beautiful. “I’m assuming you enjoyed yourself, Spence?”

“Oh yes, definitely. Who knew you would be so good with a cock?”

“The vibrations might have helped,” you giggle.

“Oh, definitely.” He snuggles into the covers, sighing. “Seems like you had fun too.”

“Sorry I dropped you…” you say sheepishly.

He laughs, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. “That was the best part. I’ve never gotten to watch you lose control like that. Besides the bed is soft. It didn’t hurt at all.”

“Not even down there?”

“Not even down there. It was like one final, massive thrust.”

“We should do this again sometime.”

Spencer kisses you on the cheek. “Yes please.”


End file.
